vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fenghuang
Summary Fenghuang is one of the main antagonists of the Nickelodeon series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. She was a member of the Furious Five prior to the current one, and was by far the strongest of the five, being personally trained by Oogway. Due to her sheer strength, she became dark and thought that she deserved to be the master of the Jade Palace. To this end, she challenged Oogway, but quickly fled after she found out that she was not only not a match for the old tortoise, but that he had predicted her fall and prepared an owl shaped cage to restrain her in. Many years later, she finds Po climbing up a mountain far away from civilization. From him, she finds out that Oogway has passed and that Shifu is now the master of the Jade Palace. She then seizes this opportunity and attacks the Jade Palace, forcing Po to return and defeat her once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely far higher Name: Fenghuang Origin: Kung Fu Panda Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Should be around the same age as Shifu) Classification: Owl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Kung Fu Master, Can use any kind of melee weapon, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Learned far faster than her fellow members of the Furious Five), Flight, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Body Control (Can turn her head a full 360 degrees), Fire Manipulation and Absorption (With the Mongolian Fireball), Electricity Manipulation (With the Thundering Wind Hammer), Air Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Vibration Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Homing Attack, Acausality (Type 1: Retained her memories after each of Po's time rewinds and kept a Shuyong seed after Po's third rewind), Time Travel and Time Manipulation (After eating the Shuyong fruit, she gained complete mastery over time), BFR (With her time travel, she can send someone to different points in time), Afterimage Creation and Teleportation (Via Time Travel), Resistance to Cold Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Was unaffected at being at an altitude such that the air was so scarce that Po could not breathe) and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely far higher (Fenghuang stomped Shifu and the Furious Five on multiple occasions, and is consistently superior to post-KFP2 Po. She also fought Oogway, but was ultimately no match) Speed: At least Supersonic (Faster than Po, who should be faster than his KFP2 self) Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely far higher Durability: At least Building level, likely far higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, up to hundreds of meters with techniques Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Fenghuang is extremely skilled, being far more skilled than Shifu and knowing the Twelve Impossible Moves, where none of the Furious Five know a single one. Weaknesses: When she time travels, she brings anyone who is holding her with her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dreamworks Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:BFR Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Cartoon Characters